


A New Year - A New Start

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As they get ready for the New Year, Barbara is reminded of a terrible tragedy.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 6





	A New Year - A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this story as later I am watching the Inspector Lynley Mysteries on DVD. Also, this is just how grief can still affect people who have lost someone close to them. A Survivor's Guilt (if you like).
> 
> This is set during the pandemic.

As I wrapped my arms around my wife's tummy, she didn't seem happy and she didn't to want my hug. I watched as she walked into the living room and I followed her.

"Barbara, what's wrong?"

"Three years ago on 30th December (tomorrow), I lost a very close friend of mine. She was the most amazing person I knew."

I walked over to her and just hugged her, and this time she didn't pull away.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I just didn't think about it, and I never celebrated New Year because I saw it as a painful reminder as I lost my friend."

Barbara wrapped her arms around me. "It's a new start for us babe, all you have to do is remember the good times with your friend and how happy she made you."

She looked up at me, her soft brown puppy eyes twinkling at me.

"Yeah, maybe this Year I can celebrate the New Year and remember her."

A smile spread across my face, "Yep, as I said babe, it's a New Year - A New Start for both of us."

Barbara smiled at me, then we kissed and got settled in for the afternoon.

It was finally the end of 2020, we were looking forward to the New Year.


End file.
